


Unflappable

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I thought you said you were unflappable."





	Unflappable

The windowpane rattled in the wind, lightning flashed and illuminated a figure by the door, startling Remus into spilling his ink.

"I thought you said you were unflappable," Bill teased, his long hair hanging loose around his shoulders.

Remus smiled, his muscles relaxing, "Well, I suppose stormy weather gets the best of us sometimes. What brings you here at this hour?"

"This hour? It's only ten o'clock."

"Seems later," Remus said, scratching his head.

"Maybe you're just getting old." Bill walked to Remus, and leaned against the desk in a half sitting, half standing stance.

"You're not so far behind me in years."

"I know, but that's besides the point. I came here because I thought you could use a distraction. You've been cooped up all day."

"I believe you're distraction enough." Remus rested his hand on Bill's thigh as he stood, pressing his lips to Bill's. Remus' tongue swooped across his lower lip, demanding entrance into his mouth; a mouth that tasted of Firewhiskey and chocolate. He took his time in exploring, his tongue tracing over every last centimetre of flesh, suckling on Bill's tongue, pulling it into his own mouth. Remus' wrapped his hands in the long ginger hair, holding Bill close to him, grinding his hips against his thigh. After several long moments he pulled away, breathless.

Bill smiled and took Remus' hand in his own as a loud crack of thunder echoed through the room, and lightning lit the way toward Remus' bed.


End file.
